Mario
Mario & Luigi: New Territory 'is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is a game in both the Mario & Luigi Series and the Fantendo Saga, and is a groundbreaking game, being one of the only times that the Mario Bros. have ever gone to the Fantendoverse. It also features new gameplay. It is for the Nintendo 3DS. Story ''See Mario & Luigi: New Territory/Cutscenes... Playable Characters *Mario' - The main character and hero. He and his brother Luigi were sucked into the Fantendoverse, and now, they must save it. *'Luigi' - Mario's cowardly brother and other main character. *'Henry' - A canadian moose from the Fantendoverse. He and 3.14 team up with the Mario Bros.. *'3.14' - A strange being from the Fantendoverse. He and Henry team up with the Mario Bros.. *'YoshiEgg Nook' - A green Tanooki salesman from the Fantendoverse & Nintendoverse canon. He is playable briefly when performing special moves with Bloop. (Later appears as an item salesman.) *'Bloop' - An orange Blooper and sidekick of YoshiEgg, also from the Fantendoverse & Nintendoverse canon. He is also playable briefly when performing special moves with YoshiEgg. NPCs *YoshiEgg Nook & Bloop - After teaching the Bros. how to perform special moves, they set up shop to sell the Bros. items. *Dashed Koopa - TBA *McBoo - TBA ''More to come... Items TBA Bros. Moves Mario & Luigi *Koopa Shell - The classic move. Mario & Luigi kick a shell back and forth to hit an enemy. Good kicks do 10 damage, but worse kicks do 8 or 9 damage. *Fire Flower - Mario & Luigi turn into their Fire forms and begin rapidly shooting fireballs at enemies. *Jump Helmet - Luigi whips out his jump helmet and puts it on. Mario must perform jumps using the A button and Luigi must move using the D Pad. Better executed jumps do more damage. *Striker Mario - A new bros. attack. Mario turns into his Striker form from the sports games, throws the striker ball up into the air and kicks it to the top of the screen, and blasts up into the air. Cursors indicate the number of attacks performed and the attack power. *Snack Basket - Luigi eats many snacks, causing him to become very fat. Then, he body-slams on the opponents, inflicting major damage. 3.14 & Henry *Antler Blaster - 3.14 unscrews Henry's antlers slightly, making it easier for Henry to perform the attack. Then, Henry blasts off his antlers at enemies. *Pie Barrage - 3.14 takes out many pies, hands half of them to Henry, and the two of them begin rapidly throwing them at enemies. (Works like the Mario Bros.'s Fire Flower attack.) *Attack Spiral - 3.14 hangs off of Henry's antlers while Henry spins around. Both partners do damage off of this, but you must keep rapidly pressing the X button to keep Henry spiraling. *Helijumper - Henry spins around faster, and his antlers act as Helicopter blades while 3.14 hangs onto his legs. You can control where Henry flies with the D Pad, and you can control when 3.14 falls from the antlers/makes impact with enemy. The more good jumps you do, the more times you can jump. (After 3.14 jumps, he bounces back to Henry.) *Shady Assault - Possibly the most hilarious (and awesome) attacks in the game. Henry whips out two pairs of sunglasses and tosses one to 3.14. As they are putting them on, women in bikinis surround the duo and toss them both machine guns, which they rapidly shoot at foes. Mario, Luigi, 3.14, and Henry TBA Gallery HenryAnd3.14.PNG|Henry & 3.14 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Fantendo Saga Category:Games By YoshiEgg Category:Nintendo 3DS Games